


Blue Moon

by My0wnlittleworld247



Category: Bleach
Genre: AU, Blue Moon, M/M, MA, Smut, Yaoi, outside, public
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-04
Updated: 2013-05-04
Packaged: 2017-12-10 09:02:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/784255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My0wnlittleworld247/pseuds/My0wnlittleworld247
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The word Grimmjow would use to describe he and Ichigo is enemies. Unfortunately the word he wants to use is lovers. AU. MA. Yaoi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue Moon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NewMusic098](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=NewMusic098).



**Blue Moon**

“The fuck d’you want?” growled Grimmjow.

He lay with his arms pillowed under his head as he watched the ever still moon. Why was it blue? Why had it chosen _today_ to be blue? Why wasn’t it always blue? He loved the mystery surrounding it. Okay, so scientists had worked all that shit out ages ago, but he didn’t want to ruin it with scientific bullshit. Not knowing was the best part.

The muffled sounds of the festival down below blurred into the background as he lay beneath the solitary tree perched on the hill, surrounded by leafy bushes. He’d chosen it specifically for the cover, he hated being interrupted from his thoughts.

He’d been staring off into space as he thought about his supposed enemy, berating himself for his cowardice, when speak of the devil, there he was, towering over him.

It wasn’t cowardice really, he allowed himself, just the knowledge that Ichigo didn’t feel the way he did, and that making that fact known was only going to result in a humiliating rejection.

No, it was definitely safer to just stay “enemies” with the boy. At least that way he got to stay near him, right?

Ichigo sat down heavily beside him, ignoring the grimace he received in return. _What a fucking ass_ , Grimmjow thought, _and a blind fucking ass at that_.

Ichigo gave a grimace of his own. The blue hared man had to be the stupidest person he’d ever met. How had he not figured Ichigo out yet? Of course his hot temper and sharp tongue would probably give anyone the wrong idea, but his friends had seen way past that... far enough past it in fact, that they’d been teasing Ichigo about his little crush for two years now.

Apparently it didn’t get old.

“What? Too much effort ta answer a fuckin’ question?” grouched the blue haired man. Feelings or not, he hated being ignored.

Ichigo glanced at him, surprised, “I thought that was a rhetorical question.”

Grimmjow narrowed his eyes, “Well it wasn’t.”

Ichigo studied him for a moment.

“Ya looked lonely here by yourself, thought I’d give you some company.” He said, in a rare moment of honestly.

Grimmjow grit his teeth. Sure, he liked the kid, and sure, he was glad for the company... Ichigo’s company that is, but the orange haired fucker didn’t know that. He’d come here just to piss him off, and even though Grimmjow wasn’t actually pissed off at his appearance, he was pissed off at the intent.

“Well I’m not, fuck off,” he growled, relieved when the boy lay down next to him, ignoring the order.

Ichigo slipped his arms beneath his own head, admiring the moon. So blue. It reminded him of the man lying beside him, looking so peaceful in the muted light. He turned his head to the side, eyes locked on Grimmjow’s face. How badly he wanted to reach out and hold him, to press his lips to every inch of that pale skin.

Ichigo flicked his eyes away when Grimmjow turned to him. Their eyes had locked. Ugh. Ichigo hated getting caught staring. He could feel Grimmjow’s eyes on him now.

“What?” asked Grimmjow in that sexy, gravel baritone voice of his.

“Nothing.”

“Then why the fuck were you staring at me?” he asked. It was strange, the way he’d looked away, acting like a child caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

Ichigo said nothing, just kept on studying the moon.

“Tch” Grimmjow muttered, returning his eyes to the moon himself. He liked times like these. It felt like they were friends.

“Yer a bit of an ass, ya know that?” commented Grimmjow.

A muscle flicked in Ichigo’s jaw. “And why the fuck is that?” he demanded hotly.

Grimmjow couldn’t hold down a scoff, though he wasn’t sure why he’d tried. “ _That_ was a rhetorical question.” He informed the boy.

Ichigo paused for a moment, scowl still in place.

“Wait, what was?” he asked confused. “My question, or yours?”

Grimmjow felt his lips curl against his will. He knew Ichigo would take it as arrogance, but it still pissed him off that he couldn’t control his reactions to Ichigo’s charm. “Both.”

Ichigo’s scowl deepened. He got the implication. He was such an ass that it was assumed it didn’t need an explanation why.

“Least I’m not a whore” he muttered, not so stealthily probing for information.

Grimmjow turned to him in surprise. Ichigo thought he was a whore? If only the berry knew.

“I can tell ya now I’m not a whore, Ichigo.” The farthest thing from it.

Ichigo blinked at the tone, turning his eyes to meet Grimmjow’s, surprised when they held contact.

“How so?” he asked, when he could think of nothing else to say.

Grimmjow barked a laugh. “Yer seriously gonna grill me about my sex life?” he asked incredulously.

He grinned at the blush that spread its way over Ichigo’s face. God that kid was such a virgin. “I know I’m so hot it’s gotta be hard for chicks ta keep their hands offa me,” he started with a smile. Ichigo gave a wry smile at his own thought. If only Grimmjow knew. “But I don’ just put out for anyone. Gotta catch my eye for that, an’ most people don’ hit the mark.”

Ichigo had to stop himself from scowling. It was stupid. He always scowled, there was no way it would be taken as anything else, even in this situation, but it felt like a defeat. An acknowledgement that he wasn’t in Grimmjow’s league.

Grimmjow’s grin faltered when the red head didn’tscowl. It was his trademark. It made perfect sense to scowl. For him not to was... strange.

He didn’t like the hope the fluttered in his chest he knew it was a lost cause. “Wha’s yer favourite colour?” he asked, changing the subject.

Ichigo looked at his incredulously. “That’s the best you could come up with?”

“Fuck you,” mumbled Grimmjow, but there was no heat behind the words.

Ichigo just smirked. “Don’t go reading into this shit er anything.” He mumbled, “But my favourite colour’s blue.”

The taller man raised his eyebrows at that, letting a smile pull at his lips.

“Mine too” he replied.

Ichigo rolled his eyes, “Really? Holy shit Grimmjow, I thought you hated blue,” he deadpanned in mock astonishment. How the fuck he managed to _deadpan_ in mock astonishment neither of them knew, but he managed all the same.

Grimmjow’s smile morphed into a toothy grin. Suddenly Ichigo realised they’d been staring at each other, eyes locked. He flushed lightly and looked away, eyes locking back onto the moon, painfully aware that Grimmjow still hadn’t looked away.

“Bit of a coincidence, ne?” asked Grimmjow, “we like blue, and the moon’s blue tanight. It’s like it was meant ta be!” he crooned jokingly, grunting when Ichigo’s hand shot out to jab him in the ribs, but the red head smiled all the same.

Ichigo bit the inside of his cheek. He could still feel Grimmjow’s eyes on him, and a quick, slightly awkward glance in his direction confirmed his thoughts.

“Why d’ya keep staring at me? Am I so good looking that ya can’t look away?” He joked, their unspoken truce for the moment making him bolder. Apparently Grimmjow had grown bolder also.

“Careful what you ask,” he warned the red head, “you never know when you’ll get it right.”

Ichigo flushed. He shifted onto his stomach to hide his little problem growing in his jeans.

“And you should be careful who you say shit like that to. Not everyone’s gonna take it as a joke. You could end up with a litany of obsessed girls at yer doorstep. ” Or boys.

God, if only Grimmjow knew.

The thought his him like a sledge hammer.

If only Grimmjow knew.

He’d thought that a few times that night. Hell, he thought that most times he saw the man. So what? What did he expect to happen if Grimmjow knew? Every time he thought it, it was like he was saying the first half of a sentence, but never finished it.

“If only Grimmjow knew.” Then he’d know that I’m interested. Available. Gay. Completely attracted to him. All of the above.

Suddenly Ichigo felt a lapse in his self-control, feeling his sanity slip away before like a silk scarf through his fingers. He pushed away from the ground with a hand, boner forgotten as he flung his leg over Grimmjow’s waist, straddling him. The hand supporting his upper body slipped, his face falling to Grimmjow’s far quicker than intended. He pulled back with a second to spare, his lips a hairsbreadth from a very surprised, wide eyed Grimmjow’s. So close he could feel the ghost of a tickle from the pink flesh.

They breathed out in unison, the hot air wafting over their too close faces as Ichigo realised what he was doing, jerking away. “Uh-S-Sorry!” he babbled, face bright red as he struggled to crawl off of Grimmjow.

He yelped in surprise when Grimmjow grabbed his wrist, flicking him onto his back swiftly as he seated himself in the red head’s lap, one knee between his legs.

“G-Grimmjow!?” stuttered Ichigo, the confusion and embarrassment clashing with each other and messing with his head.

He stiffened when Grimmjow leaned down, lips hovering millimetres from his own. “All ya had ta do was ask.” Grimmjow breathed, pressing his lips against Ichigo’s

Ichigo didn’t even have time to think as he wrapped his arms around Grimmjow’s neck, pulling him closer.

Grimmjow slid his tongue out, tracing the seam of Ichigo’s lips, purring when they parted for him.

He was caught off guard when Ichigo sucked his tongue into his mouth. He gave a low, throaty growl. He had no idea Ichigo could be this aggressive. He felt his dick stir in surprise.

He fisted Ichigo’s orange locks, pulling his face closer, the kiss as deep as it could go. Their tongues thrashed against each other, eyes closed in bliss as saliva trailed from the corners of their mouths.

Ichigo couldn’t think. Desire pulsed in his groin as they tongue fucked each other’s mouths. He shifted a leg, his knee bumping Grimmjow’s evident arousal. Grimmjow groaned at the pressure, pressing further into Ichigo.

The pulled apart for air, panting like they’d run a marathon. Ichigo lifted a hand to his mouth as he stared into those lusty, cornflour blue eyes, flushing as he wiped the saliva smeared over his face. Grimmjow wiped his own face, a feral grin turning his features slightly manic.

“’Bout fuckin’ time.” He panted.

Ichigo scoffed. “I didn’t see you making any moves.”

Grimmjow leant down and pressed his lips to Ichigo’s neck, tongue darting out to taste it. He trailed his tongue along the salty flesh, before latching onto Ichigo’s Adam’s Apple. The shorter man jerked when he felt teeth graze against the sensitive flesh, head falling back as a deep throated moan tore from his lips.

Grimmjow didn’t see Ichigo’s blush as he moved to the base of the neck, alternating sweet kisses and nips to the flesh. He suckled on the skin gently, marking him. Ichigo was his now.

“Grimm... Grimmjow...”

Grimmjow stiffened, eyes sliding closed as he resumed his task. Ichigo’s voice had gone straight to his crotch.

He felt cool fingers slip beneath his shirt, running over his firm abs and pulling the cloth over his head. He smirked when he saw the red head’s face. He liked what he saw.

Ichigo trailed his hands over Grimmjow’s body once more, fingers eventually trailing to meet the denim of his jeans. When he felt Ichigo’s fingers pluck at the button, he pulled the man up into a sitting position.

Grimmjow pulled the cotton fabric over the shorter boy’s head, sending shivers along his spine. He ran his calloused hands up over Ichigo’s shoulders, and down along his back, slipping them beneath the waistband and groping at the smooth flesh. He squeezed gently as he latched his mouth onto a nipple, flicking his tongue against the pebbled flesh.

Ichigo slid his fingers into blue hair, clutching a handful, his other hand clinging to Grimmjow’s shoulder, trying to keep him upright as he thrashed in pleasure.

“Grimmjow...” he gasped once more, hastily pulling at the tall man’s zipper.

Grimmjow grinned around the nipple, pulling a hand from Ichigo’s jeans to undo the front. He pushed the denim and cotton of his underwear over Ichigo’s round ass, laying the orange haired man back onto the grass, tugging the constricting cloth down.

Ichigo grabbed for Grimmjow’s jeans, pushing them down as far as his arms would allow. He kicked his pants off his ankles. The grass was cool but pleasant against his heated skin.

Grimmjow discarded his pants, and leant down to lock lips with the boy. “Ichigo...”

He mumbled incoherent praises to the boy, muffled by lips and tongue as he wrapped a hand around Ichigo’s hardened length, teasing it gently.

He almost laughed when Ichigo let out a strangled sound, a mixture of a growl and a whine.

He pulled out of the kiss, pressing three fingers against Ichigo’s lips. Foggy, brown eyes focused on him slowly, unsure.

“Grimm... what...?” he asked, being the virgin that he was.

The taller man smirked, bringing a scowl to Ichigo’s face, but kissed his cheek, moving to whisper in his ear. “Ya need ta suck them, so that I can prepare ya.”

Ichigo shivered at the bedroom voice and cautiously opened his mouth to take the digits in, coating them in saliva. He didn’t know what Grimmjow meant, but common sense told him it wasn’t a bad thing.

Grimmjow pulled his fingers out of Ichigo’s mouth, positioning his index finger at Ichigo’s rear. He pressed it again the opening slightly, letting Ichigo know he was there, before sliding it inside, closing his eyes as the appendage was encompassed in heat.

Ichigo sucked in a breath. Despite the warning it had taken him by surprise. He’d known he was gay for years, and had come to terms with being the bottom, but it was all so different from the theory. So much more exciting. So much more terrifying.

He sucked in another breath as a second finger was added, tensing unconsciously.

“Ichi, ya need ta relax,” Grimmjow mumbled into his ear, soothing him with a hand smoothing circles over his hip. Ichigo lay his head back. It was only fingers right? He was man enough to take that.

The hand that wasn’t fisted in Grimmjow’s hair clawed at the soft grass. Grimmjow pushed the fingers in deep, curling them against the sensitive bundle of nerves inside. Ichigo bucked into his hand with a groan, encouraging Grimmjow to continue.

The blue haired man happily obliged, slipping the final finger inside the tight opening, pausing at Ichigo’s whimper. So much for taking it like a man.

He glanced down at the rigid man, whose eyes were screwed shut, and began moving his fingers, sliding them in and out, grateful when Ichigo pushed back into his hand.

“Grimmjow, please,” he whined.

“Well, since you asked so nicely.” He said with a grin, pulling his fingers out, and slicking up his stiff length with what remained. He pressed against Ichigo’s opening, Ichigo’s legs either side of his waist, lips meeting his mouth once more as he soothed the nervous red head.

Slowly he pushed against the puckered flesh, sliding past the tight ring of muscle. He grunted as he kept pushing. Christ. Ichigo was tight. Really tight. He felt his length harden even more as the hot muscles clamped around him.

Ichigo pulled his hand from the now mangled patch of grass, gripping onto a muscled bicep. He blushed at the pathetic whimpers and moans falling from his lips, but made no attempt to contain them, singing his praises into Grimmjow’s talented mouth.

The blue haired man had stilled for as long as he could take before pulling back out and pushing in again. He built up a steady rhythm, face crumpled with lust as he drove into the object of his desire.

Ichigo let out a strangled moan, spilling the saliva from their kiss down his cheek when his prostate was hit. He bucked into the blue haired man, hips lifting to meet his thrusts.

“God yer so hot... God... Oh God... so tight...” Grimmjow grunted, hands on Ichigo’s hips as he thrust against him.

He leant back on his knees, pulling Ichigo up with him into a sitting position. Ichigo cried out at the sensations, clinging to Grimmjow’s shoulders.

“Gri-i-immmm... jo...w...Grimm...” he ground out through his teeth as he began pulling himself up and pushing back down against Grimmjow, deepening the thrusts.

Ichigo could feel a hot ball tighten in his stomach as intense pleasure radiated though him. A new sensation flooded through him as Grimmjow’s cock began pulsating, signalling his impending release.

Grimmjow snapped his hips forward harshly, oh so close to the edge. He forced himself to hold out, when Ichigo tightened painfully around him, insides spasming wildly around his engorged length.

Ichigo half screamed as he reached orgasm, hot ropes of come shooting onto his stomach. Grimmjow growled his own orgasm, whispering Ichigo’s name heatedly as he released inside the red head.

They both relaxed as they came down off their high, Grimmjow leaning in for a slow kiss, his tongue pushing into Ichigo’s mouth as he held him close.

Eventually their lips broke apart, both panting with identical goofy grins on their faces. Ichigo pulled away to grab a leaf, barely snatching one before being pulled back possessively.

He wiped the most of the sticky substance from his stomach before leaning into the hard back behind him, sighing contentedly.

Who’d have thought that all he had to do was kiss him to get what he wanted. Not even that. Made him feel like a retard for waiting so long in the first place. He was too tired to think about that now though. He snuggled against Grimmjow’s chest, sharing his body warmth as his eyes slid closed.

From the bushes, a red faced Rukia shuffled backward, trying to escape without waking the couple. She hadn’t _meant_ to watch. Really, she hadn’t. She’d caught sight of Ichigo back at the festival and followed him to give him some company... she certainly hadn’t expected to walk in on _that_.

She hadn’t really intended to film it either... but hey, she had a video camera with her, who in their right mind wouldn’t have? Who in their wrong mind for that matter?

She crept away, grateful for the lack of fallen leaves and twigs as she made her escape.

She was gonna have some good dreams tonight, of that she was damn certain.

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t know how well I ended that, and it was a pretty plot-less story, but hey, it’s a one-shot, we read them for the hot, hot smut. Bugger the story line ;)
> 
> Well, I enjoyed writing it :) I wrote it for NewMusic098, I hope you enjoy reading it! :D 
> 
> Please review, I always reply!


End file.
